


Genetics Do Not Define the Person

by VoltronIsBae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien!Keith, Aliens, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Capture, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Worry, established relationship (kinda), hopefully, mentions of torture, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronIsBae/pseuds/VoltronIsBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the wormhole is disrupted, they are all left separated. While most are lucky and thrown into peaceful areas of space, Keith is captured those who caused disruption, the Galra Empire. He is now trapped within the grasps of Zarkon and Hagger, who discover a part of Keith that no one knew about, not even Keith himself. Soon, changes begin within him, and Keith must come to terms with that is happening to him... </p><p>There will be Sheith but that will come later but it will be there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelations

_How… How did this even happen?_

The pain just wouldn’t stop. His veins felt like they were on fire, a mix of some type of Galra drugs and the pure electricity that was being pumped into his body. The open cuts and tears littering his body bleed sluggishly, but stung with such intensity, Keith couldn’t tell which were fresh or hours, or days, old. His throat too raw to allow the scream that wished to break free, having been torn apart from the torture he had already experienced.

Time seemed irrelevant to Keith, with the pain overwhelming every part of his mind. He could feel Red calling to him in the back of his mind, images of worry slipping by, but also images of his friends, no his family, going by, trying to calm him and distract him from the pain…

But it only seem to make it worse. No one knew where he was, all of them being separated when the wormhole was damaged, leaving them all unknowing if the others are okay or even alive. Keith wants to believe they are alive, maybe even finding each other, and realize he isn’t coming to them and that something was wrong. But the hope, the wish, for his family to help him, or that they were even alive, was being torn apart by the pain and terror that the Galra Empire was inflicting upon him. Red tried to send him peaceful and hopeful images again but the pain was becoming too much for him to handle, the distractions no longer any help to his injured spirit.

Suddenly, all of the electricity stopped, leaving Keith hanging limply, his body spasming from the left over current. His ragged breathing filled the room, small grunts and groans coming from him unintentionally, the pain still prominent within his veins. From the darkness that surrounded him came a dark chuckle, one that would haunt his dreams for as long as he lived. A hunched figure stepped into the dim light that surrounded Keith, long gray hair fell from the hood that hid part of their long, thin face. Their dark purple skin looked even darker, making them seem like something out of horror story. Keith wished that this was all a dream but knew too well who this was. He had learned that this was Haggar, leader of the Galra Druids, the one who conducted so many terrible experiments upon not only himself, but many other undeserving beings, including one of the most important people to him, Shiro.

Images of Shiro past in his mind, of his smile, the sound of his laugh, the color of his eyes, his warm hugs that could push the darkness away. Keith tried to keep these peacefully images in his mind but suddenly they were ripped away from his mind unwillingly, Hagger's sinister chuckle filling the room once again.

Keith’s eyes snapped opened, tears forming in his eyes, having yet to fall, blurring his sight but he knew Hagger stood right in front of his, enjoying the torment she was putting him through. She soon started to circle him, taking in the sight of her ‘experiment’.

“So Red Paladian, will you tell me the information that I seek? Where are the rest of your friends? How do we access the Red Lion? How did the princess survive after all this time?” she asked, watching Keith carefully to see how he would react. His only reply was to glare at her, his body going tense, refusing to let any information slip. A slight smile appeared upon her face, his reaction giving her a new way to destroy what little was left of Keith mind.

“Ah, so you still wish to protect them? Don’t you see that they care nothing for you? If they did, why haven’t they rescued you yet?” Keith grimaced slightly at her words, but held in anything that might show how deeply her words affected him. But the small movement was all she needed to continue. “Besides, you don’t even truly belong in their world, in their family. Not when you have unknowingly betrayed them.”

Keith eye’s snapped to the druid, all thoughts on hiding his reaction to what she had to say was gone, now shock and terror covered his face openly.

“What are you talking about?,” his voice rough and small, but one could hear the confusion within it.

“So you have yet to realize it? You poor thing, to be unknowing of the blood that runs through your veins is not only of your species but of another as well.” She let free a full laugh, once even more dark than before. “You, young paladian, are part of the Galra bloodline, though it does not show, it is there. I will show you just how powerful we truly are, by using your own blood against you.”

With that, Hagger melted back into the shadows, leaving Keith seemingly broken beyond repair.

Keith barely notice Hagger disappear, he was too focused upon what had been revealed to him. He couldn’t breathe, move, or even listen to Red anymore because he couldn’t stop his mind from thinking about what he had occurred.

_‘How… How could I be part Galra? This can’t be possible?! I’m human! I’m from Earth! This can’t be happening!’_ Tears fell from his eyes, falling uncontrolled but he made no move to stop them, unable and uncaring to try. He was slowly losing himself within his own mind, unable to find what was real and what was a figment of his imagination.

_‘Shiro… I’m so sorry.’_

The final sting broke, his last thoughts on the one he cared deeply for before the fear and terror took over. Deep sobs racked through his body, leaving his body aching and his mind torn by druid’s twisted game.

 

_Please…._

_Anyone….._

_Help…._

_Me…._


	2. Separation

The feeling of uncontrolled spinning and a splitting headache wasn’t something Shiro would ever get used to waking up to.

The last thing he could remember was everyone trying escaping Galra ships through one of Allura’s wormholes, and suddenly everything just went to shit. Suddenly they were all pulled in different directions, the screams of shock and terror coming from almost everyone, but one voice was silent and it terrified Shiro to his core before he blacked out.

Seeing the red lion float away from him, unmoving and stiff, with no sounds coming from its pilot, which was highly unusual from Keith in situations like this. He was always there for him, asking if he was okay, if he could do something to help him. Keith was his right hand man, who not only cared for him but the rest of the team as well, even if he showed it in a different way than most. For that voice to be silent was startling and worrisome.

The dizziness within his skull was finally subsiding, making it possible for him to open his eyes, his previous thoughts being push to the side for now. Black was sending him images, asking in her own way if he was okay. He sent back thoughts of reassurance to her, helping both of them calm and assess the situation. He looks out through Black’s eyes, expecting to see the blur of stars and the black sky but was shocked to find that they were actually deep within some type of forest.

“I must of hit my head a lot harder than I thought…”, with a sigh he pushed himself up from his seat, moving slowly as the dizziness returned. He could feel the worry rise within Black and quickly reassured her he was okay. He made his way toward the exit, despite her protest, to hopeful get out and examine his surroundings. He realized on his way that Black didn’t sustain much damage, thankful, but need time to recharge before they could leave.

His first step outside of the lion, he could instantly feel the dry heat that filled the air. Not exactly what he was expecting for the forested area around him, but it could have been much worse. But what was caught his eyes once they adjusted to the new light, were the almost washout colors of the plants that surrounded them. The tree’s themselves were skinny but tall, the bark a deep color of purple and their leaves a light shade of blue. There were bushes too that were colored a dark blue and lay in small piles all around the rocky field they landed in. Shiro could feel a somewhat calming nature to this place, but was still on edge. But with his friends missing, an entire empire chasing after them because they are apart of one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, and now his feelings added on top of that, he had every right to be.

He sighed, leaning heavily against Black’s paw. He sat quietly, going over everything he could remember from the past few hours. Where had his friends gone? Were they hurt? Or captured? Was anyone together? Or light years apart? He truly hoped that they were all near each other and okay. But he knew that was less than likely. The were more than likely al-

***BBUUZZZZZZZZ***

“What the hell?” he winced, the buzzing in his ear that had suddenly occurred reached a higher pitch, “Wait- Hello? Can you hear me? Lance? Allura? Keith? Anyone?”

At first there was no answer, which both scared and worried Shiro, because maybe his communicator broke or this was just some Galra enemy that had followed. Just when he was about to give up, a voice broke through.

_“S-Shiro? Shiro can you hear me?”_ Though the voice was fuzzy and far away, he knew immediately who it was.

“Pidge! I can you hear you. The signal isn’t too clear though.”

_“Thank goodness you’re okay! The signal isn’t to great cause we are kinda far away from each other but I should be able to find you with this tracking program Green just showed me.”_

“The lions have a tracking program?”

_ “Ya! It’s pretty awesome! It reaches pretty far but the only ones I can find are you and I think Hunk. You're the closest to me though so I’m heading your way first. How are you and Black doing?” _

Look back at his lion, he let out a small smile, “We’re doing okay. She’s a little banged up and working on recharging, and I think I hit my head pretty hard but other than that, we’re good.” He could hear the sigh of relief clearly through his communicator, one that seem to hold more weight behind it, which worried him.

“Hey Pidge?”

_“Yea?”_

“How long has it been since we all got separated?”

_“Shiro… I’ve been trying to get in contact with you for two days now…”_

That…. That can’t be… He just woke up, what happened to all of them? He wasn’t injured severely or if he had been, he couldn’t feel it. Maybe Pidge was just confused and misspoke, but this was Pidge, they are always spot on with their information. Where is everyone then? Where is he?

_“Shiro? SHIRO!? Are you still there Shiro? Answer me!”_ Pidge’s frantic voice broke through his thoughts.

“Sorry, Pidge, I’m still here, just… kinda confused. How long till you reach my location?”

_“From what Green is telling me, about a six hours.”_

“Okay Pidge, I want you to see if you can get a hold of anyone else while you're on your way here, okay? I’m going to have a look around and see what I can find out about this planet.”

_ “Alright Shiro. Stay safe, okay?” _

A small smile graced his face at their tone of voice, “I will, Pidge. Same goes for you.”

A snicker filled his ear, _“Don’t worry, I’m not Lance. I can actually take care of myself.” _ And with that, communication between the two was cut off and Shiro was once again left with his thoughts.

_‘Three days? I’ve been unconscious for almost two days? But I feel like everything just happened a few hours ago?’_

“Black… what happened?” he asked, turning to look at the lion. But she was quite, seeming to have shut down for now to heal and recharge. With a defeated sigh, he walk out into the clearing, deciding that he would explore where he could without leaving his lion behind.

“Well, here goes nothing.”

* * *

 

_You're **nothing** …._

_They will **never** come for you…_

_**Traitor** … That is what you will become to them…._

The words echoed within his mind, if they were his own or the druids, he couldn’t tell.

Hagger seemed to have abandoned physically torturing him, for now, and was set on tear his mind apart instead. He hung limply, his wrist held tightly by the chain suspended from the ceiling of his cell. His body shivered slightly, the strain on his body taking a large toll on him. He could no long feel Red, Hagger’s magic creating a barrier between them, leaving Keith alone without the one thing that could have grounded him.

_Give in…. Become what you were destined for…_

“G-Get... out-t of… my-y h-head!” he screamed, tears streaming down his face, the pain becoming unbearable. He could hear the druids damn laugh coming from the darkness around him, her grip on his mind overpowering his own thoughts.

“Young paladian, this is only a small bit of my power. This is only the beginning of what’s in store for you.”

With a quick movement, he magic filled his mind again, sending images of his family in front of him, hatred etched on their faces. Yelling, screaming at him for his betrayal, for abandoning them, turning their backs to him, slowly fading away....

_‘No! Please, don’t leave me! No! I’m sorry, please… just don’t leave me here...’_

His screams filled the room, filling Hagger with pleasure. She slipped out of the room, leaving Keith with dark images that flooded his mind, failing to notice the light purple that begin to materialize on Keith skin. But as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared just as fast.

_Please...._

_Someone..._

_**Help me** …._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is chapter two! This one focuses on Shiro and what happened to him! Also Pidge! I will touch upon what happened to the others in the coming chapters! Hopefully you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story within the Voltron: Legendary Defenders fandom! I'm basing it off of my headcanon that I created a while back. Hopefully it works out well, but if there is anything you notice that needs to be fixed, please let me know! This will also be posted on my Tumblr, VoltronIsBae! Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
